


coffee

by hemsnotworthy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemsnotworthy/pseuds/hemsnotworthy





	coffee

“You don’t have to do this you know,” Steve wrapped his arms around your middle, head resting on your shoulder as he peppered kisses on your neck. You huffed but leaned into his touch, closing your eyes for a second as you washed yet another pot.

“I know I don’t, but I want to.”

Peter only graduated high school once and when May asked if they could use the shop for his party, you had immediately said yes. She had tried to convince you to let her get a caterer, but you insisted that you could cook. Well… you insisted that you could make a ton of cakes and cookies whilst Pepper got her chefs to make the savoury stuff.

You were currently on your fourth cake, it now baking in the kitchen of your apartment as two others sat in the oven at the shop, one already baked and on the counter downstairs.

Steve had kept his distance at first, but when your expedition moved upstairs to your apartment and he saw you running around in a flurry, he padded into the kitchen to help you.

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Steve asked, rolling up his sleeves and standing beside you. You smiled, leaning into him before frowning at the recipe before you.

“Well, I’m making cookies now…” You trailed off as Steve picked up the recipe, narrowing his eyes at it.

“Cool, sit down babe, I got this.” He began running around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients, as you stood frozen to the spot. He looked up at you when you still hadn’t moved. “Sit.” He repeated.

This time you obeyed, perching on a barstool as you watched him make the mixture, humming a song beneath his breath. It had been a blissful six months and a month ago, Steve moved in. It didn’t seem sudden. Steve made sure he had less hours, both because he wanted to slow down and because he wanted to be with you.

You were apprehensive at first, wanting to protect your heart in case suddenly Steve had to run back into battle again. But for two months he was perfect. He turned up five minutes early to everything. He bought you flowers and when you’d had a long day at the shop, he’d be at your door with take-out and wine within seconds, happy to relieve your aches and stress… in more than enough ways.

So, you’d let him further in. You let him stay over and make you breakfast in the morning. You let him meet your parents. You let him move in.

Now, watching him make cookies in just a t-shirt and sweats, made you fall even harder. It was domestic Steve that you loved the most.

You loved watching him cook dinner, sitting with him on the dining room table and talking about things like an incident in the coffee shop or Penelope at the grocery store.

You loved sitting on the couch and reading as he sat at your feet, back against the sofa with a sketchbook in hand. You’d peer over his shoulder to see what he was drawing, feeling flustered and honored when it was you.

You loved watching him play with your dog, rolling around on the floor and letting the puppy lick his face as he fake protested.

Sure, you’d had a crush on strong, Captain America Steve. But that wasn’t the Steve you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. Domestic Steve was just as strong, just as kindhearted except a whole lot more.

It took him twenty minutes to make the cookies and the whole time he hummed different songs. You watched him work, admiring how his muscles flexed whenever he mixed the ingredients. It was turning you on.

When he finally put the cookies in the oven, removing the cake that was finished as well, you stood, wrapping your arms around his waist.

“Thank you, baby,” you kissed his back, feeling him chuckle. He spun in your arms, planting a kiss on your forehead.

“Is that everything?” He asked, hands massaging circles on your waist. You smirked, tracing your fingers down his chest before slipping them under his shirt. Your hands were warm against his skin and he relaxed under your touch.

“For now,” you trailed off, reaching up on your toes to press your lips to his. He pushed you back until you were against the breakfast counter, lifting you up to place you down on the side.

“No-“ But it was too late, Steve had already lowered you onto the surface. A small cloud of flour poofed into the air around you and Steve muffled a snicker with his arm.

“Sorry.”

You pouted, lifting your hip to see a large white mark on your jeans. You swiped your hand through the flour, scooping it in your hands before throwing it in Steve’s face. He spluttered and staggered back, looking at you with wide eyes, a playful smirk tugging at his lips.

“Oh, game on.”

Half an hour later and you lay tangled in a floury mess on the floor, only in your underwear and panting. Steve was propped up against the counter, your head in his lap. One of his hands was tangled with yours and his other was tracing through the flour on your stomach, creating delicate patterns in the powder.

“I love you,” he lifted your hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle affectionately. You giggled at the action, looking into his perfect blue eyes.

“I love you, too.”

“Y/N, Pepper told us to bring the Katsu curry but there’s no room downstairs so-“

Steve scrambled for your clothing, but it was too late, Bucky, Natasha and Tony were already in the kitchen, staring at the mess before their eyes settled on you. Steve hid you behind his body, but Tony still averted his eyes. Bucky and Natasha just snickered.

“Nice!” Bucky raised his hand to Steve who glared but when Natasha held her hand out to you, you high-fived it, shrugging when your boyfriend looked at you shocked.

“Here,” you moved from behind Steve, not really caring what people saw. You took the Katsu curry from Natasha’s hands and placed it on the kitchen counter.

“People will be here in an hour,” Natasha called, shooting you a wink as she pulled a muttering Tony from the room. You and Steve cleaned the mess you’d made in the kitchen, sharing smug glances every now and then. After the kitchen was clean and the cookies had been taken out of the oven, Steve watched you decorate the cake with precision. He swore your face when you concentrated was the cutest thing in the world.

“How fancy do we have to dress?” Steve asked as you washed the decorating tools. You shrugged, drying your hands on a tea towel.

“I don’t think it’s like a suit and tie kind of fancy. Maybe just a button down and jeans?” You suggested and Steve nodded, taking your hand in his as he pulled you towards the bedroom. You both changed beside each other, Steve put on a neutral checked shirt and blue jeans as you slipped on a white summer dress and brown leather pumps.

Steve helped you put on a necklace, kissing above the clasp as he fastened it around your neck.

“You look beautiful,” he murmured against your skin and no matter how many times he said it, you felt your face heating up at the compliment.

“Come on, Romeo,” You spun around, wrapping your fingers around the front of his shirt. “People will be here soon.”

Steve pressed a quick kiss to your lips before making his way into the kitchen. You took the Katsu curry in your hands as Steve balanced the plate of cookies and the cake in each hand.

There was a faint chatter in the shop as you came downstairs and when Lily heard footsteps from the back, she ran to you.

“The cakes are decorated and on the counter. Pepper brought some more dishes around but Tony told her not to take them upstairs for some reason,” You heard Steve giggle behind you and you kicked his shin. “Anyway, this the Katsu?”

Lily took the dish from your hands and ran into the shop with it. She loved this – honestly most of the party planning had been done by her.

You and Steve made your way into the shop, immediately smiling at the warmth of it all. It never got old, for you nor Steve. It always felt like home.

The tables had been pushed together to form one big table in the middle, at least thirty seats around that. Of course, you couldn’t move the counter tables by the window, but most of those were being used to store snacks and food. The sign on the door was turned to closed, a note beneath it in Steve’s neat handwriting reading ‘FOR A PARTY’, surrounded by a drawing of a graduation cap and a balloon.

Tony and Pepper were leaning on the counter, arms wrapped around each other as they listened to Clint and his wife tell them something about their new extension. Nat was keeping Clint’s three kids busy on the floor with colouring books and puzzles. Bucky and Sam were already sitting at the table, Sam on his phone as Bucky folded napkins into swans.

“You don’t have to do that you know, Buck,” You smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as Steve took the food over to the counter. Bucky looked up at you with a smile.

“It’s fun,” he turned back to his swan and Sam chuckled, earning him a kick in the shin from Bucky.

“May’s on her way,” Tony walked over to you, cookie in his mouth. You gave him a reprimanding glare but when you saw Pepper shaking her head at him, you realized he’d probably already been chastised and clearly it hadn’t worked.

Wanda, Vis and Bruce arrived a few minutes later, Wanda stealing your attention to chat with Natasha about life. Natasha told her about what they’d walked in on earlier and you rolled your eyes at their lewd comments, escaping their company when you saw a couple of cabs pull up outside. You squealed, running to the door and yanking it open as Peter stepped out in his cap and gown.

He immediately beamed at you, running into your outstretched arms and lifting you easily.

“How does it feel to be an adult, lil man,” you ruffled his hair, pulling him into the shop as his friends and May followed.

“Weird… but good.” He smirked up at you, pulling away from you to accept the rest of the groups embraces. You stood by Steve’s side and watched on as your little dysfunctional family began showering Peter and his friends with attention. It wasn’t hard to miss the tears welling in Tony’s eyes, even from behind his red-tinged sunglasses and, when you looked up at your boyfriend, you saw his own were misty.

“What’s up, old man?” You teased, wrapping your arm around his waist. Steve looked down at you and smiled, shaking his head.

“Can’t a man get emotional?”

You just shrugged, turning back to watch May and Peter have an emotional conversation.

“I can’t imagine what she must be feeling,” Steve moved behind you, arms wrapped around your front and chin resting on the top of your head.

“What do you mean?” You asked, smiling as Peter pulled May into a big hug.

“She’s raised him, you know? And now he’s all grown up. Must be some feeling.”

You didn’t respond. You didn’t know how. But you watched the scene before you with a newfound perspective. Then you gasped, spinning in Steve’s arms.

Steve looked down at you with a frown and then a smile.

“Who told you?” You tried to fight a grin but were failing and Steve chuckled, hands moving to your stomach.

“Nat told Bucky, Bucky told me.”

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” You shook your head, glaring at Bucky how cowered under your gaze, not understanding what he had done to deserve it. You had been planning on telling Steve after tonight, seeing how he acted with Clint’s children.

“It was.” Steve scoffed, still a little disbelieving of the whole situation. You pursed your lips, worried at his reaction. Steve noticed and pressed his palm to your cheek comfortingly, a smile on his face. “But it’s a good one.”

“Yeah?” Your lips curled into a smile and Steve nodded, pressing his lips to yours. You snaked your arms around his neck.

“I’m going to be a dad,” he breathed, and you chuckled, smile widening at the happiness in his eyes. You turned back to the group, Steve’s arms moving around your front again with one caressing your barely showing stomach. You watched Peter talking to May again, heart swelling with the idea that in eighteen years, that would be you.

“When can we tell the others?” He murmured into your ear. You were about to tell him not today – that today was Peter’s day – when May’s eyes widened and she turned to you.

“You’re pregnant?!”

You and Steve froze as dozens of eyes fixed on the two of you, watching Steve’s hand on your stomach. But then, you both smiled, tears in your eyes, and the group erupted in happy chatter, swarming the two of you with compliments and congratulations.

“I think I’m going to need a coffee, baby,” Steve whispered in your ear as he began getting a rant about responsibility from Tony.

“Espresso?” You asked, backing up so you were heading behind the counter. He grinned at you, sending a wink your way before replying.

“Make it a double.”


End file.
